


Die Together or Don't Die At All

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: January was a hard month for the omega but this day in particular was hard on them both. Tony was overwhelmed with grief for the loss of his mate, his James, while Steve was still torn up about the loss of his best friend. So here sat a still-22-year-old Tony Stark, born 1923, who hadn’t aged a day since Bucky had fallen from the train all those years ago.





	Die Together or Don't Die At All

“Tony?” Steve called as he entered the penthouse, sniffing the air subtly for the young omega. He stepped further into the space when he heard no response, his brow furrowed worriedly until his enhanced hearing picked up on the sound of violent retching coming from the bathroom. He sighed softly and made his way down the hall to the bathroom, pushing open the slightly ajar door and stepping inside.

The genius brunet was bent over the toilet ridding himself of what little his stomach still had in it. Judging by the almost-empty bottle of whiskey next to the omega’s hand, the blond knew it wasn’t anything solid he was throwing up. He knelt down and rubbed Tony’s back soothingly with one hand while he moved the bottle far away with the other hand.

Steve felt for his long-time friend. He had been overjoyed to see a familiar face after being pulled from the ice - though the reason  _ why _ Tony was still alive left an ache in his chest. Losing a mate was hard on most but losing a  _ soulmate _ tore someone apart from the inside out. Soulmates died together or not at all after all.

January was a hard month for the omega but this day in particular was hard on them both. Tony was overwhelmed with grief for the loss of his mate, his  _ James _ , while Steve was still torn up about the loss of his best friend. So here sat a still-22-year-old Tony Stark, born 1923, who hadn’t aged a day since Bucky had fallen from the train all those years ago.

Finally the vomiting turned to dry heaving and then stopped altogether, leaving the brunet exhausted as he leaned heavily on the toilet. He panted softly as he slowly caught his breath, trembling minutely. Steve reached over and flushed before pulling the omega away and guiding him to his bed after having him gargle a cup of water.

He settled the brunet down on his large bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, gently running one of his hands through the younger’s curls. Tony blinked blearily up at the alpha as he slowly began to register everything around him. Tears gathered in his whiskey-brown eyes and his body became wracked with broken sobs.

“I miss him, Stevie, I miss him so much,” the younger whimpered pitifully, curling up in a tight ball.

“I miss him, too, Tones,” he whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the omega’s temple as the brunet slowly exhausted himself into a restless sleep. Steve stayed for a few moments more before he stood up and silently draped a blanket over the grieving omega. He sighed softly and left the genius’s bedroom, making his way towards the elevator. “JARVIS, please let me know when he wakes up.”

“Of course, Captain,” the AI replied promptly. The elevator slowly began to descend, eventually depositing him on the common floor. He stepped off the elevator and smiled sadly at the others who were sat on the couch.

“How is he?” Bruce asked quietly, his brow furrowed worriedly.

“Pretty bad. He was throwing up when I found him but he’s asleep in his bed now,” Steve answered as he sat down on the couch with a quiet groan. “It’s such a hard time for both of us but he has it so much worse.”

“I should be up there with him,” Clint muttered, his shoulders hunching. The blond omega had just lost his own mate after all though they hadn’t been soulmates.

“Maybe...Maybe later,” the alpha said, his smile tight as he glanced at the archer. “Tony has always been one to do everything by himself. I don’t think he’ll budge on dealing with his grief.”

“Was he like this when…” Natasha trailed off, a soft frown on her pretty face.

“I think so. I don’t know the extent of it. Like I said, he did most everything by himself so I’ve never seen him like this before,” Steve answered the beta woman. “It wasn’t that long after that I put the plane in the ice so I didn’t see him except for when I told him what had happened. He was...hysterical.”

The small group nodded their heads and sat quietly once more. Bruce eventually turned the tv on just to have some kind of background noise going. The group slowly relaxed as they all settled in to watch whatever program was currently on over the next hour.

“Captain, Sir has just awoken,” JARVIS announced as another episode of the show they were watching started.

“Thank you, JARVIS, I’ll be right up,” Steve said as he stood. He went into the kitchen and pulled a small package of blueberries from the fridge before he took the elevator back to the penthouse. He knocked on the genius’s bedroom door before he entered. Tony was sat up on the bed, his knees drawn to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs.

“Please leave,” the omega whispered, puffy eyes moving to look at Steve. The alpha sighed softly and shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed once more. He set the blueberries in front of the brunet.

“I can’t do that, Tony. Drowning yourself in a bottle isn’t...it isn’t going to fix anything,” the blond told him, looking at him.

“If I wasn’t such a coward, I’d have been with him already,” Tony argued quietly, hesitating a moment before he reached out and opened the plastic container. He pulled a few berries into his palm and popped one after the other into his mouth. “I must be the longest surviving person to live after their mate’s death.”

“You’re not alone, Tones,” Steve told him, moving to sit across from him. “You know I’m here for you now. I know I wasn’t all those years but...you don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

“Yeah, Stevie, I know.”

-

Tony giggled as he watched Bucky send the latest bully packing with a firm kick to the rear. The brunet alpha looked handsome and fierce in his military uniform, his hat tilted ever so slightly to the side. The omega stood at the mouth of the alleyway, watching as his mate scolded Steve for getting in another fight.

“Come on, boys, let’s get a move on while the night is young,” the younger called with a grin. “This is Jamie’s last night, we need to make it count.”

“And where exactly are we goin’?” Steve asked as both alphas approached the omega.

“The future,” Bucky answered with a grin. He wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and tugged the shorter brunet along with Steve pulling up on his other side. Slowly the small group made their way to the Stark Expo, Tony plastering himself to his alpha’s side in hopes his father would see.

“I both adore and loathe the fact that you enjoy this so much,” the omega commented though he pressed a quick kiss to the taller’s cheek sweetly. The alpha chuckled and shook his head slightly. Neither noticed as Steve wandered off towards the nearby recruitment building. Instead, Bucky tugged Tony along to the omega’s father’s presentation of the flying car.

“He’ll be raging about that tonight,” the younger muttered quietly with a sigh as the car slammed back onto the ground. Bucky chuckled softly and pulled the omega closer to his side.

“When I come back, we’re gonna get our own place,” the alpha announced, grinning down at Tony. The omega was staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Sergeant?”

“I’m askin’ for a lot more than that, doll,” Bucky answered as he pulled a simple ring from one of his pockets and held it out. The brunet’s eyes widened further at the sight of the silver ring before they trailed back up to grey eyes. “Marry me, doll.”

“Jesus, James,” Tony breathed before he started frantically nodding his head. “Dammit, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Language,” the alpha teased before he slipped the ring onto his omega’s finger. “I know it’s not much.”

“It’s more than enough.”

-

Tony grunted softly as he got up from the couch, carefully maneuvering around the other sleeping bodies around him. They’d had another team movie night and everyone had fallen asleep where they’d sat or laid. Steve was sat up on the couch, his head laid back against the cushion. The genius had been lying horizontally on the couch with his feet in the alpha’s lap.

Natasha was curled up on the floor with one of the many pillows Tony kept around the common room floor. Clint and Bruce were snuggled up close on the recliner together, the omega and beta curled around each other for warmth and comfort. Thor was sat on the ground in front of them, his head lying back near their legs. The brunet omega smiled softly at the scene before he continued on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He puttered around the kitchen going through the cupboards in search of a quick snack, eventually getting up on one of the counters to reach for the top shelves. He reached for a box of crackers and suddenly felt white hot fire rip through his left side. He fell from the counter, caught in strong arms - one flesh, one  _ bionic _ \- and one of the hands came up to cover his mouth too slow, a scream already tearing from his mouth. He was promptly dropped to the ground as the other Avengers were awake in an instant, already on the would-be assassin’s tail.

“Bruce, get Tony to the MedBay!” Steve ordered before he and Thor were tearing off after the masked man. The two blonds were quick to catch up to the long-haired brunet in their own stomping grounds, Steve being the one to finally tackle the man.

The assassin fought Steve off and quickly pulled a gun, aiming it at the alpha’s head and quickly firing. The super soldier narrowly moved in the nick of time and grabbed the assassin’s ankle, yanking him back to the floor. Thor was quick to pin the strange man’s arms to the ground and hold him there.

Steve moved forward and ripped the assassin’s mask off, immediately faltering at the stubborn jawline, the high cheekbones. The very face of his supposed-to-be-dead best friend, James Barnes.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The assassin kicked Steve away and continued to struggle until Thor punched him in the jaw, knocking the brunet out.

“Get him down to the Hulk’s bunker. He won’t be able to bust out of that,” Steve ordered breathlessly. The thunder god nodded his head and hauled the assassin up and over his shoulder before heading down to the workshop floor while Steve went to the MedBay to check on Tony.

Bruce was in the middle of stitching the omega up when the blond alpha walked in, the two chatting quietly while the omega tried to the breathe through the pain in his side. Steve hurried over and checked the genius over for anymore wounds.

“I’m fine,” Tony told him tiredly. “Bruce said he didn’t hit anything vital. Guess I’ll continue to live on.”

“You’re so dramatic,” the alpha told him with a fond smile as the omega laughed softly. “We caught him. We’re putting him in the Hulk’s bunker down in your lab.”

“Who is he?” Bruce asked, glancing up from his work to look at the alpha. Steve hesitated for a moment, catching Tony’s attention.

“Who is it, Stevie?”

“It’s Bucky.” A tense silence followed as the omega and beta processed his words.

“Don’t joke with me like that, Rogers,” Tony growled quietly.

“I’m not joking, Tony, it’s really him,” the blond told him firmly with a small frown on his face. “Well, I think so anyway. I don’t know what’s wrong, he didn’t recognize me at all. He didn’t even recognize his own name.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Hydra fucked with his head somehow,” Natasha spoke up as she walked in. She made a beeline for Tony, pressing a kiss to the omega’s temple as she reassured herself he was fine.

“Hydra?” Tony asked, his brow furrowing. The redheaded beta nodded her head.

“He’s their assassin - the Winter Soldier. He’s credited with over two dozen assassinations over the last 50 years,” she answered quietly. Steve and Tony remained quiet for a few moments as the info sank in.

“I wanna see him.”

“No. You need to stay in bed while that wound heals,” Steve ordered firmly, a hint of a growl in his voice. “He’s not- He’s not Bucky right now, Tony, he’s too dangerous for you to go near.”

Tony snarled softly but settled enough for Bruce to finish stitching him up. He then wrapped his torso in bandages before the omega was pushing everyone off and getting off of the table. He snarled as Steve tried to grab his arm, giving off plenty of angry pheromones.

“I’m going down to the workshop and none of you can stop me,” the omega growled, pushing passed them to go to the elevator. He had a gentle hand on his wound as he got in the elevator and went down to his workshop. “JARVIS, are there still painkillers in here?”

“Yes, Sir, in the middle drawer of your work table,” the AI responded promptly. The omega pulled the bottle out of his work table and downed a couple of the pills dry, grunting softly as he sat heavily in his chair. “Might I recommend some bed rest, Sir?”

“You can, but I’m making no promises to do it,” Tony responded, his face scrunching up in pain. He startled when he heard a loud bang from the other side of the lab. “Monitor his vitals please.”

“Already done, Sir,” the AI answered, automatically pulling up a holo-screen to show the genius. “Sergeant Barnes is overall healthy physically however his brain scans show cause for concern. It appears there is some...conditioning.”

“So he was brainwashed?”

“In simple terms, yes.” Tony nodded his head slowly and brought up another holo-screen with the security feed from the bunker. James was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, pausing every once and a while to try and find a way out of the reinforced room.

-

Over the course of a week, the assassin settled and calmed down significantly. He stopped pacing the bunker like a stressed out predator and finally sat down on the ground, his back to the wall as he stared out through the fortified glass into the lab. The bunker was far enough from Tony’s workstation that the omega was kept from view by all of the machines and scrapped projects scattered around.

The brunet alpha started calling for  _ someone, anyone _ to come keep him company and Tony was sorely tempted despite Steve’s orders not to engage with him. The omega sighed softly but kept the security feed open and the volume on at all times while he worked on the latest Iron Man armour. He was inside of the top half of the armour with his welding mask on, humming softly as he fiddled with the wiring.

“I’ve been down here a week now,” James’s voice came through the speakers, pulling Tony out of his work. He came out from inside the armour and pulled the mask off, looking at the video feed. The alpha hadn’t moved except to look at the camera he obviously knew was there. “Is anybody goin’ to tell me why I’m here?”

“J…” Tony trailed off, looking up at the ceiling pleadingly.

“I do not recommend it, Sir,” the AI responded immediately, though sounding guilty. The omega huffed softly. “But I won’t tell the Captain if you choose to engage the Sergeant.” The omega cheered and ran over to his coffee maker. He poured two mugs and cleaned the grease and oil from his hands before heading over to the other side of the lab with the two mugs in his hands.

Grey eyes snapped forward immediately as Tony approached the bunker. He knew he looked a little different than when it had been the 40s but his scent was still the same - cinnamon and iron mixed faintly with James’s scent of snow and pine. He approached the door and opened the slot that Dum-E had been using to give food to the alpha. He slid the mug inside before shutting the slot once more and pulling up a chair to sit by the bunker.

James stood up and walked over, eyeing Tony warily before he picked up the mug and sniffed it. His eyes widened a fraction before he moved to sit on the ground in front of the omega, the pair quietly drinking their coffee in peace. They watched each other as they did so, studying the other curiously.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve growled as he prowled over to the omega. He was giving off plenty of angry pheromones. “I told you not to go near him!”

“Tones?” Both the omega and alpha stopped and turned back to the assassin in the bunker, grey eyes finally flashing with recognition as they took the genius in. “Christ, doll.”

“Buck,” Steve breathed, all anger draining out of his body as he stepped closer. “Bucky, is it actually you this time?”

“Yeah, Stevie,” James said with a small smile on his face. “It’s me. God, you both look so different now.”

“I’m letting you out,” Tony said immediately, already making a break for the door of the bunker. He narrowly avoided Steve’s hand reaching for his wrist and placed his hand on the biometric scanner. The door unlocked and the omega was in the bunker, latching onto the alpha and pressing his face into his neck and breathing in deeply.

The brunet alpha returned the gesture, breathing in Tony’s scent as he held him impossibly close. The genius was whimpering softly as he breathed in whiff after whiff of the familiar winter smell, only now tinged with the smell of blood and his prosthetic. He sniffed out the alpha’s bonding gland and traced the silver bitemark there with his lips and tongue. He keened softly when the act was returned on his own bond mark.

“Missed you, missed you so much,” Tony whimpered, pulling back to look at James’s face. He cupped his stubbled cheeks lightly and brought their foreheads together.

“I missed you, too, doll,” Bucky whispered, pressing kisses to the omega’s face. He trailed his lips back to the bond mark and bit down, making the shorter brunet squeal loudly.

“Buck,” Steve growled warningly, obviously nervous about the whole thing. The older alpha huffed a soft laugh at the blond, slowly unlatching his teeth from his omega’s neck. The brunet genius whined quietly and tried to press his neck back to Bucky’s mouth urgently. The soldier chuckled deeply and pressed a sweet kiss to the mark before letting go of the shorter man entirely.

“Stevie’s right to be worried, doll, I’m not safe.”

“It’s something we can work through, I’ll do  _ anything _ to help you,” Tony insisted, tossing a fierce glare over his shoulder at Steve before turning his attention back to his alpha. “I have the tech.”

-

Between B.A.R.F., Shuri, and countless amounts of therapy, Hydra’s programming never stood a chance in James’s mind. The brunet alpha still had his bad days, just like most of the Tower’s inhabitants. He woke up from nightmares and often couldn’t fall back asleep afterwards, instead sitting outside on the landing pad or watching some movie he hadn’t seen yet. Best of all, his and Tony’s bodies were slowly resyncing to each other, their bond strengthening after so long without it.

The team was gathered together on the common floor for movie night, spread out over the couches, chairs, and the floor as they got comfy. Tony was curled up on James’s lap with his bare feet tucked under Steve’s legs to keep warm. He was rubbing his face against the alpha’s, nosing his cheek and jawline with a loud purr emitting from his throat.

“Love you, Jamie,” the brunet cooed, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

“This is almost disgusting,” Clint groaned with a wide grin on his face, laughing as a pillow was chucked at his head. Bucky smiled and shook his head slightly, a small chuckle leaving him. He tightened his arms around the shorter brunet and kissed his temple. He caught a whiff of his sweet scent and pressed his nose into his mate’s neck, breathing in deeply.

The omega mewled and tilted his head back, pressing his neck more firmly against the alpha’s mouth. The elder took the hint and started leaving little nips along the tan flesh, growling softly when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He pulled back and glared at their pack members.

“I think Tony’s in heat,” Natasha spoke up, her hands covering her nose firmly. Steve was also putting some distance between himself and the mated pair, grimacing slightly. James nodded his head and stood up, taking Tony in his arms and quickly heading for their room. The shorter brunet was whimpering and pawing at his mate’s shirt, his cheeks flushed and whiskey eyes dilated.

“JARVIS, did Tony know his heat was coming?” Bucky asked as he closed and locked the door behind them. He gently laid the whimpering omega on their bed.

“Most likely not, Sergeant Barnes,” the AI responded, his voice giving away how concerned he was. “Sir has not had a heat since Afghanistan. I believe your reappearance has triggered it unexpectedly.”

Bucky nodded his head and growled softly as he felt the omega’s hands clawing at his shirt and trying to pry it off. He crawled on top of him and pressed him into the bed with his body weight.

“Please tell someone to get whatever Tony usually needs for his heat please,” the alpha requested before he started stripping his mate of his clothing. The brunet shuddered happily and bared his neck to his mate.

“Come on, Jamie, please,  _ please _ ,” the omega begged as he rubbed his thighs together to gain some friction. The thick scent of slick and omega-in-heat was filling the room and driving the tall brunet wild.

“How can I say no when you beg all pretty for me like that?” Bucky drawled, a hint of a growl to his voice. He tore off his own clothes and pressed into the younger once more, the omega mewling as his hot skin touched his mate’s slightly cooler skin. He bit the olive-tan skin he was oh-so familiar with, leaving several marks behind.

“Dammit, you have missed 70 years worth of heats, we are  _ not _ drawing this out,” Tony snarled, suddenly rolling them over so he sat perched on his alpha’s lap. Bucky chuckled quietly before he cut off with a long groan, his mate sinking down on his cock in one quick motion. “Oh,  _ god _ .”

“Yeah, no kiddin, doll,” the alpha breathed, throwing his head back as Tony started rolling his hips and grinding lightly.

“I am going to ride you ‘til one of us nearly passes out and then you are going to  _ bite me _ ,” the shorter hissed, getting up until only the tip of the elder’s cock was left and then slamming down again.

Bucky gripped his lover’s hips and held him steady as the brunet bounced up and down, setting the pace for fast and hard. Both brunets were moaning and groaning, Tony letting out a loud keen every once and awhile. Soon the omega turned desperate.

“Fuck me, Jamie, please,” the brunet mewled, collapsing onto his mate’s chest as his hips continued to move. “Fuck me, breed me, claim me!”

Bucky grunted and rolled them over so he was on top. He grabbed Tony’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders before starting to pound into his lover. He swore softly as he felt his knot beginning to swell and a familiar coil tightening low in his belly. He leaned down and kissed his mate, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue which coaxed a loud mewl.

“‘m close, honey,” the alpha breathed out. Tony nodded his head and started moving his hips in sync with his mate’s.

“Come on, James, give it to me!”

The taller chuckled breathlessly and thrust harder, pushing his knot in and biting down on his old bitemark as he came hard. Tony swore loudly and came as well, his whole body shuddering as he made a mess on his own stomach. The pair panted loudly, both shaking as they came down from their highs.

“I love you,” Tony murmured, bringing his hands up to cup the alpha’s face and pull him down for a sweet, close-mouthed kiss. “I love you so much. I was so lost without you.”

“I know, babydoll, I’m so sorry,” Bucky replied, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close to his body. “Every time I slipped my conditioning, I thought about you. You kept me sane, doll.”

-

Tony hummed quietly from his place at the table digging through a small wooden box. The box was filled with plenty of letters, dated back to Spring 1943 and each one addressed to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Each letter lacked any tears or wrinkles which told the omega how careful his mate had been with each and every one.

Peggy sat nearby with a stack of files on her lap. The brunet woman glanced up at the other omega every once and awhile before she would go back to her paperwork. They were both impatiently waiting for the Howling Commandos to return from their latest mission.

Tony sighed softly and sat back in his chair, looking down at the pretty, silver band on his ring finger. He twirled the ring around slightly and smiled softly, a quiet purr rumbling out of his chest. A heavy weight had been settled on his chest all day but looking at the ring his lover had proposed to him with eased the pressure just enough.

“Not much longer now, poppet,” Peggy murmured with a glance in his direction. “This war should end soon and then you and the Sergeant can return to the States to get married.”

“I’m not that good at waiting.”

“Neither am I, love.”

The pair fell into silence again, each fiddling with their own papers as they impatiently waited for the alphas to return to them. A few hours drifted by and eventually Tony turned on the light on the table between them once it got too dark to see comfortably. Another hour passed before the door opened and Steve came through looking exhausted and drained.

Both omegas got up and hurried over to the blond, helping him over to a chair and sitting him down. Steve dropped the shield to the ground and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

“Peggy,” the alpha murmured, opening his eyes to look at her. “Can me and Tones have the room please.”

She nodded her head slowly and gathered her files before leaving the room, casting one last glance over her shoulder before she left the room and closed the door behind her. Tony’s brow furrowed as he watched the other omega go, turning his gaze back to Steve as soon as the door was closed. He sat down next to him with a frown on his face.

“What’s going on? Where’s James?”

“There was an accident,” Steve told him quietly, his voice thick with emotion. Tony stopped breathing. “He...Bucky fell from the train. Into a ravine.” There was more silence from the omega before-

“And you- what, left him there?” Tony snarled, standing up so fast the chair got knocked over behind him. Steve flinched at the sound before looking back at the brunet. “You bastard, I can’t believe you left him there! You come in here and tell me the love of my life is dead and  _ now you’re telling me I don’t have a body to bury!? _ ”

“Tony, what could I have done?” Steve demanded with a growl.

“You could’ve brought him home!  _ You were supposed to have his back! _ And now you can’t even bother to find his body so we can take him home and bury him next to his dad,” the brunet hissed back, his fists clenched tightly. “He would’ve done it for you!”

Steve opened his mouth to retort but the younger man suddenly wailed and fell to his knees, harsh sobs wracking his small body and tears streaming down his cheeks. The blond sighed shakily and got down on the ground, pulling the omega into his arms and holding him tight against his chest. The brunet pressed his face into him and cried himself hoarse.

Once the tears and sobs stopped, Steve pulled back slightly to look at his friend. The genius’s eyes were drooped and his breathing was shallow but even. His eyes were red-rimmed from all of the crying he’d done.

“I’ll finish this for him, Tony,” he muttered softly, kissing the top of his head. He moved to pull away but stopped when the hands tightened on his suit.

“Don’t do it, Steve, please,” the omega whimpered. “Don’t leave me, I can’t lose you too.”

“I have to, Tony.”

-

“Happy birthday, Tones,” Bucky said, setting the cake down on the table in front of the omega. The cake was chocolate with a thin layer of buttercream frosting and the words, ‘Happy 30th Birthday’ on top. The table was surrounded with all of their friends and family, including the two rambunctious pups who were pushing in on their mother’s space.

“Thank you, Jamie,” Tony purred, happily pecking his mate’s lips before turning to look at their boys. “Okay, Petey, Harls, wanna help mama blow out his candles?”

“Yeah,” the twins shouted excitedly, both 7-year-olds practically vibrating with excitement. Tony chuckled and pulled both of them up onto his lap, smiling brightly as Steve took a quick photo with his camera. He hugged both of his pups tightly to his chest before the trio leaned forward slightly.

“Alright, on the count of three,” Bucky told them from his spot behind his mate’s chair. “1...2...3.”

The trio of brunets sucked in a gasp of air and then blew it out, dousing the candles and giggling as a few somehow managed to stay lit. Tony tickled his boys’ sides before blowing out the remaining candles.

“Thank you, darlings,” the omega purred before gently nudging the twins off of his lap. Peter and Harley both giggled before running off to get their presents for their mother. He watched them go before turning his attention back to his alpha with a wide grin on his face.

“I’m so happy we have this,” he murmured.

“Me too, doll,” Bucky replied, bringing up his hand and kissing the two rings on his mate’s finger.

“Come on, lovebirds, we have cake to eat,” Clint teased, plopping two plates in front of them and gently hip bumping Tony’s shoulder. The shorter brunet laughed and swatted at the blond omega’s ass as he scurried away with a squeal. Steve came over and wrapped an arm around Tony’s head, ruffling his brown curls with his other hand.

The omega reached up and swatted at the alpha’s face before he squirmed his way out of the chair and turned around, an evil grin on his face before he launched himself at his blond friend. The alpha caught him easily and threw him over his shoulder.

“Let me down, you bastard!”

“Language,” the whole room chorused while laughing. Tony laughed and his smile widened as he looked at his soulmate and all of his friends enjoying themselves, Peter and Harley re-entering the room with excited laughs of their own.


End file.
